At the Top of the Bottom
by xXWiseGirlIamnotXx
Summary: In the light of the full moon at the top of the Tipton hotel, Zack thinks alone. An unexpected person joins him and they talk. "You don't understand! Despite what I may constantly say, you've always been better than me, and things always work out better for you." Brotherly Angsty fluff. Short one-shot.


**At the Top of the Bottom**

**Brotherly Angsty fluff. In the light of the full moon at the top of the Tipton hotel, Zack thinks alone. An unexpected person joins him and they talk. "You don't understand! Despite what I may constantly say, you've always been better than me, and things always work out better for you."**

**The boys may seem slightly OOC, however they fit the theme.**

**I do not own the Suite Life.**

* * *

The sounds of the Boston nightlife floated around him, as he watched from the roof of the Tipton. He could barely see the tiny people scurry around, trying to get from place to place. Their worries seemed so trivial to him; buy _this _for that person, pay taxes before _this _time…

_At least they have a place to go…A feeling of accomplishment when they're done…What have you done worthwhile? Absolutely nothing…_

He shook his head, ignoring the voice that sounded horribly like his brother. Wallowing wasn't going to achieve anything. However…it wasn't like he was going to achieve anything anyway…

Zack Martin stared at the sky, watching as a few stars twinkled and a satellite drifted by. He thought about his failures…Why did anyone bother with him?

_You can do better than this._

Zack's shoulders slumped.

_Why do you even bother? Cody is much better than you in the things that truly matter._

He put his head on his knees. They were right…

_I just don't think that this long-distance relationship is fair for either one of us…_

"Maya," he whimpered.

_I hate you Zack…we may be twins, but we are _not _brothers. _

His heart hurt…_so_ very much…

"You could catch a cold sitting out here, you know," someone said.

Zack didn't bother to face his brother.

"Go away Cody," he mumbled.

Cody sat beside him. "What's wrong Zack?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "You not understanding the concept of _go away! _ I mean, you're going to college at an Ivy League school, you'd think that you'd know by now."

"Is that what this moping is about, my getting into Yale?"

Zack turned his head away from him. "No," he muttered. "It's not about the stupid fish school."

Cody wrenched Zack's shoulders, so that they were facing each other.

"Then what?" he asked. "You've been moping for four weeks. What's your problem?"

Zack stood, turning away from his brother and walking a ways away. He was silent for a minute before he said, "you really don't get it, do you? You may be a nerd, and a geek, and a bit of a sissy, and a-"

"-is there a point to this?" Cody deadpanned.

"My point is, despite what I may constantly say, you've always been better than me, and things always work out better for you. You got the good grades. You got the girl. You even got your happy ending. But what did I get? All I have is a crushed car and a broken heart...I never compared to you…not really."

Zack sat on a beach chair, faced away from his brother.

"Zack…How long have you felt this way?"

Cody sat beside him again and pulled him into a one-armed hug.

"A while…" Zack admitted in a mutter.

"Okay, my turn to talk. Despite what _I,_ and everyone else, say, you are going to succeed in something awesome. No one should sell you short like they do. As for comparing to me, that's bull crap. You're an amazing person, with several remarkable talents. You don't need a fancy sports car to find out what those are. And, to be honest, Maya has no idea what's she's missing. And what she's missing out on is an incredible man who's going to go far in life."

Zack looked up into the face of his younger brother. "Do you really believe that?" he asked, sounding uncharacteristically timid.

"I don't just believe, I _know_."

The cold night air blew across the top of the deserted pool, sending a chill through the two men.

"Mom's going to be wondering where we are." Zack stood.

"Yeah," Cody agreed. "And if I leave her and Bailey alone for too long, she might bring out the home videos again."

They both shuddered and walked to the door. Zack put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Hey Cody? …thanks."

Cody smiled. "Anytime."

* * *

**That's the end of that. Please review!**


End file.
